In general, a cleaning robot automatically cleans an area to be cleaned by autonomously drawing in foreign materials such as dust from the floor while running on the area to be cleaned without requiring the user to operate it. When its battery power is about to be exhausted, the cleaning robot automatically returns to its charging position. After being recharged, the cleaning robot returns to the area that was being cleaned and resumes the cleaning operation.
The cleaning robot is designed to autonomously clean foreign materials from the surface to be cleaned while running on the area to be cleaned. However, in the case where the foreign materials are stuck to the surface to be cleaned or to a carpet, the cleaning robot sometimes moves along the running pattern in the area to be cleaned without completely cleaning the foreign materials.
In consideration of places of use and mobility, the cleaning robot is limited in the size and the weight thereof. That is, the cleaning robot is required to have a small size and a light weight, and a suction motor having a large capacity cannot be installed therein. Since the suction force is limited, the cleaning robot sometimes fails to completely remove the foreign materials.